


Day One Plus Many More

by IngridAnne24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Spirit World, Spirit World Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami enjoy their first day (and other days) in the Spirit World. There are some good parts, some not as good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One Plus Many More

**Author's Note:**

> I started this thing like a month ago and school had drained my ability to finish it. I'd like to say I want to write more of this, but idk school. 
> 
> At the moment I will say I will try my best to write more because I love Korrasami.

Asami didn't know how to react to the Spirit World, she was in sensory overload. As an engineer, her mind dealt with things easily explained and figured out, but here, nothing made sense. There was no atmosphere; Asami felt neither hot nor cold. It was light out, but there was no sun. Asami never really considered herself a scientist, since she didn't really deal with biological or geographical things, but it did fascinate her. 

“Hey,” a soft voice said beside her, “you okay?”

Asami turned and stared dumbly at Korra, who grinned at her.

“It is pretty awesome, huh?”

Asami nodded silently and Korra grabbed her hand. “Thank you for bringing me here,” Asami said, squeezing Korra's hand back.

“Thank you for suggesting it. The only times I've been here are when something bad was happening.”

“So...” Asami looked around. “Where to first?”

Korra shrugged. “The Spirit World is a big place, so we can go anywhere. However,” Korra paused and squeezed Asami's hand again, “you should stay close to me. I hate telling you it's dangerous because you can totally handle yourself against benders and non-benders alike, but spirits are tricky. I've been here without my bending and it's scary.”

“Well, you are the Avatar, so won't that help convince them to not attack us?”

“Hard to say. You've met spirits and some of them are kind of assholes, then there are some who probably have no interest in coming to the Physical World and hate humans.”

“I'll be careful,” Asami smiled. 

“Not that you can't handle yourself otherwise but I don't--”

Asami put her hand on Korra's cheek which made Korra stop immediately. “I know what you mean, Korra. Come on, let's look around.”

Hands clasped, they followed a path that wound through a meadow, then around a mountain. They didn't see any spirits and it was quiet. Asami couldn't take her eyes off the scenery. The colors were indescribable, colors she had never seen, colors swirling and casting light on everything. She was so distracted, she didn't notice Korra watching her. Then she did notice.

She turned and smiled at Korra, who blushed slightly when Asami looked at her. “What is it?”

“You, uh, looked very pretty when you were looking around. And cute,” Korra mumbled that last part and her blush spread to her ears.

Asami's smile grew and she gently turned Korra towards her. The normally sure Korra suddenly looked very shy.

 

“Can I kiss you, Korra?” Asami asked gently, after a short pause, her hand resting on Korra's upper arm. Korra nodded, a small smile on her face.

And Asami did. It was something Asami had been thinking about for three years and she made sure it was worth it. It was everything she expected and more. Korra's lips were soft and her kiss was strong yet gentle; just like Korra herself.

Their lips moved together and Korra's hand tangled up in Asami's thick hair. When they pulled away to breathe, Asami stared down at Korra's flushed face and Korra looked up at her. 

“Asami, that was...” Korra just sighed heavily.

“I know, Korra. I agree.”

They stared at each other for a good half a minute before a noise off in the distance snapped Asami out of it.

“Maybe we should set up camp,” Asami suggested. She pointed a little ways ahead of them. “That might be a good place.”

Korra's eyes lazily drifted to where Asami pointed. “Uh, yeah.”

They ended up in a valley with some strange, twisted trees offering some cover. The grass was soft and had a slight purple hue to it.

“The Spirit World is so strange,” Asami said as she dropped her backpack on the ground. “It's beautiful, though.”

“Oh, there's even weirder stuff here, believe me. What do you have in your backpack?”

Asami unzipped it and dug inside. “Snacks, water, a change of clothes, some medicine, just in case, and basic toiletries. What about you?”

“Food and a coat,” Korra said, glancing into her bag.

“Not much of a packer, are you?” Asami chuckled.

Korra smiled and shrugged. “I knew you'd be prepared.”

“Oh, and I also have a small travel pillow, but I only brought one,” Asami said as she held up said pillow. It was the length of about two heads.

“Well, maybe we could share...” Korra suggested hesitantly. As soon as she said this, she preoccupied herself with her backpack. Asami chuckled softly.

“If you don't mind hair in your face,” Asami said, flipping her hair with her hand. “It tends to go all over.”

Korra, still looking in her backpack, smiled crookedly. “I don't mind.”

Asami pulled a bag of trail mix out and started eating some, then held it out to Korra, who took a large handful. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the Spirit World. Korra had leaned up against a tree at some point, then fell asleep, leaving Asami to her own thoughts.

The kiss she had shared with Korra felt like a blur, but it hadn't really come out of nowhere. She felt like it been building for a while. When they told their friends and family they were leaving, many of them exchanged glances, like the two girls had proven something to the rest of them. Mako, Mister Stoic, had raised his eyebrows slightly. Asami knew Mako well enough to know that meant he suspected something.

But what? Asami felt this thing building between her and Korra, something unspoken. She didn't think much of it, or at least that Korra felt it, too, until they had reunited and Korra blushed at Asami's compliment. Asami tried to push it out of her head, but subtle things kept happening. Korra seemed to take any chance to put her hands on Asami. Nothing sexual, but it seemed odd. Again, she pushed it out of her head because Korra was a friendly person and she touched people a lot.

Asami admitted to herself that she wasn't the most subtle. She knew it was completely strange for her to claim she was bringing tea for Korra because she “looked cold.” The woman was from the Southern Water Tribe, a Firebender, and was always sleeveless. The excuse was weak, but Korra didn't seem to care. And her excuse to get Tenzin away from them was also weak. Varrick had said nothing about jumping off the tower, but it was the first thing that popped in her head.

When Korra jumped on Asami's suggestion for this trip, Asami's heart had leapt. Korra's “sounds perfect” rang in her ears and she was about to tell herself to stop it, that it meant nothing, when Korra put her hand on Asami's, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. They almost kissed for real, but they both decided, if this was really going to happen, they should do it in private. It was Varrick and Zhu Li's day and they didn't want to take that away from them. Besides, Asami was a little concerned how Mako would react. That eyebrow might go up even further.

Now, as Asami looked at the sleeping Korra, her reflecting on how they got here made her even more happy. She was spending a trip to place that she had never been before with a girl she had loved for three years. She almost leaned next to Korra, but Korra woke up.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Korra asked, rubbing one of her eyes.

“Of course. Sorry if that's weird,” Asami added.

“Nah, it's fine,” Korra said as she stretched her arms over her head. Then she started looking around.   
“Um, I have to pee, so...”

“Go ahead,” Asami said. She pointed off to her side. “Those bushes look nice.”

Korra laughed and made her away over to one of said bushes. Asami turned away from Korra to give her privacy. A minute passed when she heard Korra yelp, causing Asami to whip her head in that direction. Korra was standing up, pants back on, and a group of spirits, resembling owls were floating in front of her.

“Humans are so weird,” Asami heard one of them say. “Disgusting,” another one said.

Asami made her way over and put her hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra was blushing furiously.

“What happened?”

“I was in the middle of... you know, and these spirits came out of nowhere,” Korra stuttered. “Now they're calling me disgusting.”

“We're calling all humans disgusting,” said a spirit. It pointed at Asami, “This one is probably just as disgusting.”

Korra opened her mouth to, Asami assumed, defend her, but Asami stopped her. “Yes, I am. It's just a natural process with all living creatures.”

The spirits seemed to consider this. One, that looked older, stepped forward. “We know she is the Avatar and we apologize for reacting like this, but it was a little off-putting.”

“Humans usually like to do that in private, but we don't have a lot of options here,” Asami said to the spirits.

“That aside, it's an honor to meet you, Avatar,” the older spirit said. “And you, Avatar's Companion.”

“Asami,” Asami said with a slight bow. “I'm a good friend of Avatar Korra.”

Korra made a small noise in her throat.

“You have so much hair,” a young spirit said, floating around Asami's head. Asami watched the spirits closely, but she smiled at them. They were pretty cute.

“Yes, I do. Do you like it?”

“Uh-huh,” the spirit said. It touched Asami's hair with its wing. “It's so soft. See? Humans aren't so gross.”

“Thank you,” Asami said, “I really appreciate that.”

“What brings you here, Avatar?” The older spirit asked. 

“There was a pretty tough battle in Republic City in the physical world, as you may have heard. We're in the process of rebuilding the city, but I felt a vacation would be best, mainly for my friend here. She has been through a lot and she has never been here,” Korra explained. She had placed her hand on Asami's shoulder when Korra started talking about her.

“I don't know what humans usually like, but there's a lake nearby. I don't think it'll hurt humans. Enjoy yourselves,” the spirit said as he floated away.

“Goodbye, hair lady!” The younger spirit said as it floated after the elder.

When they were gone, Korra turned to Asami.

“So, you wanna go to the lake? Apparently it probably won't hurt us,” Korra chuckled.

Asami matched the chuckle and nodded. “Sure, it sounds fun.”

They had to ask directions from a couple spirits, but eventually they found the lake. It was a good size and crystal clear.

“This is what a lake without any human pollution looks like,” Korra said. “It's gorgeous.”

“Do you think it'll be okay for us to swim in it?” Asami asked. If the spirits were so grossed by bodily functions, she wasn't sure how they would feel about humans swimming in the water.

Korra shrugged. “I think it'll be alright.”

“Alright. So, were you planning on doing this with no clothes, or...?” Asami asked, starting to feel a little bashful. It wasn't that she hadn't seen Korra naked, but the last time was under completely circumstances when Korra wasn't doing well and she couldn't bathe herself. Swimming naked, especially after kissing, had very different connotations.

Korra was already stripping down. Her shirt was over her head when she stopped to look at Asami.

“Oh, yeah. Is that okay?” Korra asked. She seemed genuinely unsure if that would be okay or not.

“Uh, yeah,” Asami sputtered. “Yeah, it's okay.”

Asami could feel heat rise up in her cheeks and she hated feeling so flustered. Usually she was so good at keeping calm. Korra must have noticed because she was staring at Asami.

“Are you...”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Asami answered quickly. She didn't want to be bashful around Korra, so she started undoing her jacket. Korra had turned her head as she undid her pants.

They didn't say anything as they undressed, but when they were done with that, they both looked at each other. Korra had small scars all over her body (which were new and probably from the six months on her own) and she somehow looked even more muscular. 

“Asami, you're staring,” Korra said in a slightly raspy voice.

“So are you, Korra,” Asami pointed out.

“...True. Ready to swim?”

Asami answered the question by jumping in the lake. Compared to the seemingly lack of temperature in the air, the water felt warm. It was really nice. 

Korra followed, jumping in with a cannonball. Her jumping had splashed Asami in the face, so Asami splashed Korra back.

“I don't know if you wanna get into a splashing fight with a Waterbender,” Korra warned teasingly.

“I can take my chances,” Asami said, splashing Korra again.

Korra raised her arms, pulling some of the water into a big blob over her head. Asami watched the blog closely, not sure what Korra had in mind.

What Korra had in mind was to make the blob explode, showering them both in a torrent of rain. Asami made a noise she hadn't heard come from her mouth in a long time; she squealed. Korra grinned at her.

“I like that sound,” she said.

They spent the next hour or so swimming. Asami didn't consider herself a bad swimmer, but she was definitely tiring herself out trying to keep up with Korra. Asami wasn't even sure Korra was using Waterbending, she just seemed to be a very strong swimmer. Korra could dive much deeper than Asami, as well as stay under water longer. Asami suspected this was Airbending.

Korra got out first. Asami didn't get out right away; she was watching Korra. Korra's back muscles were mesmerizing. Also her, well, everything.

“Asami, you hungry?” 

Asami looked into Korra's face for a second—she was in a little bit of a trance—before answering Asami.

“Yeah, very.”

“Okay, we have some jerky and cup of noodles. I have a feeling we're gonna run out of food soon.”

Asami pulled herself out of the water. “It'll be fine. I saw some fruit on trees.”

Korra looked unconvinced. “Hopefully we don't get tired of fruit.”

Asami strolled over to Korra and took her wrist, rubbing the wrist bone with her thumb. “We'll figure it out. For now, let's eat some noodles and jerky.”

And they did. It wasn't the most filling, but it was enough. With a blanket draped loosely over them, they cuddled up next to each other. The lack of modesty wasn't lost of them.

Asami couldn't see Korra's face, so she couldn't tell how Korra was reacting to this, but Asami herself was starting to sweat a little bit. Could Korra feel her heart beat? Because it was beating pretty hard. 

Suddenly she felt Korra's hand rest on her thigh.

“Asami, whatever happens next is up to you,” Korra said softly. “We can just lay here and relax, or we can move apart, or...”

Asami could tell by Korra's tone the Avatar was leaning towards the part she didn't say aloud, and Asami agreed. 

Korra's twitching hand didn't move from Asami's thigh, so Asami bent down and kissed Korra's cheek. When Korra turned her head, their lips met. Asami cupped the back of Korra's head, while Korra slid her hand up more.

Soon, Korra was on her back, her strong legs wrapped around Asami's back while hands moved between legs. They had built up a good rhythm pretty quickly, allowing them to focus on this moment. Asami certainly enjoyed watching Korra's mouth gape and her eyebrows dart up.

There was something very primal about this. The two of them, completely naked, thrusting against each other while on the ground. Perhaps it wasn't the most romantic way of thinking about it, but Asami's mind had the habit of going technical sometimes. It wasn't long, though, until Asami's mind was completely focused on what was going beneath her; in particular, what Korra was doing with her hand.

A soft moan escaped Asami's throat. She realized her eyes were closed and when she opened them, Korra was staring at her.

“Asami, this is,” Korra said in a breathless voice. “This is amazing. You're really...”

Korra's legs tightened around Asami and her eyes rolled back in her head. In that same moment, the sky exploded in brilliant, swirling colors. Asami almost said something, but Korra's fingers had not relented, and waves of pleasure washed over Asami.

A minute or so later, the two girls lay panting; Asami slumped over Korra, while Korra ran her fingers though Asami's hair.

After another minute, Asami asked: “You saw that stuff in the sky, right?”

Korra laughed. “I thought I imagined that, but yeah.”

“What was that?”

“Well,” Korra said, putting a finger to her chin, “I'm not entirely sure, but I have a theory. Spiritual and emotional energy changes stuff around here, and as the Avatar, the Spirit World is very sensitive to my energy, so, when I, um, you know--”

“Orgasmed,” Asami offered. She giggled when Korra blushed. “Come on, Korra, we're two adults. Two adults who just had sex with each other; we can say stuff like that.”

Korra nodded in agreement. “You're right. Anyway, when I... orgasmed, the sky did that thing.”

“Eloquently put,” Asami said as she sat up.

“Thank you. I should write a book. What should I call it?” Korra remained lying down, but she leaned on her elbow.

“Hmm... How about, The Down and Dirty of the Spirit World?”

“So it's just about sex, then?”

Asami nodded. “Sexcapades in the Spirit World.”

First Korra just repeated “sexcapades” under her breath with her eyebrows furrowed, then she looked at Asami and chewed on her bottom lip. “Our 'sexcapades'?”

Asami looked at Korra for a solid five seconds before saying, with an absolute straight face: “Yes.”


End file.
